


touch

by thollnds



Series: redamancy [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thollnds/pseuds/thollnds
Summary: Michelle and Peter are dating (shh) and he still has a lot on his plate.





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> pt. 2  
> redamancy, a love returned in full; an act of loving the one who loves you.

Michelle arrived early, enough where she was too nervous to knock on the door, but still tempted to make her presence known. She decided on standing outside Peter's door until she felt substantially creepy and or one of his neighbors saw. She let out a soft breath, and swallowed. Something about sleeping over at Peter Parker's house- despite their dating for a few weeks, was somewhat overbearing. She didn't know what they were going to eat, or do, and she didn't know what pajamas to bring. She settled on a tank top and a pair of old gym shorts, because it was still just Peter. But, she wondered if maybe she should have worn her only pair of lace underwear instead of her everyday granny panties. Her mind was wandering, and yes, it was stupid, but ever since she started seeing Peter in _that way_ , she also started worrying about dumb things like how to wear her hair or what book she should read that Peter might also like (even though that was completely cliche, and against all her well thought out morals).

Michelle glanced to her left and saw one of his neighbors scurry down the hall. Welp. 

She lightly tapped on Peter's door with her knuckles, and almost instantly it swung open, as if Peter had been patiently waiting by the entrance for her. He was smiling. It was a mixture of fondness and cheekiness that made Michelle's stomach rise to her throat and her ears turn red. She didn't know when she let herself go all soft for Peter, but it was really all over night. Every thing she'd ever known and lived by (love was overrated, and she could live her life as she pleased and that was with no human and social contact, especially the romantic kind) seemed to be forgotten that day he accidentally (or maybe not) knocked her food under their lunch table. Michelle didn't realize that every teen drama she pretended she didn't watch on the weekends was astonishingly accurate when it came to footsie: it was the ultimate flirtaion. Michelle fell right into his trap, and she was only kind of mad.

It didn't help that he had the whole Messiah complex going on and spent most afternoons helping old ladies cross the street in a red and blue spandex suit (that hugged him in all the right places, thank you very much). He made her chest ache.

"Hi." Was all he said, and she didn't expect anything more. He stepped aside, and she walked in, her backpack, that was now filled with wine coolers, an extra blanket, and the book she planned on loaning to Peter, slung over her shoulder. It was the same home she'd been in time and time against for school work, or the occassional movie marathon. She'd been there with Ned, and always with May, an it seemed almost too quiet without either of them there. It was just her and Peter, no boundaries. The door shut.

Michelle dropped her bag by the couch in the living room, and turned to face Peter. He ran is fingers through his hair, it seemed to be his signature move, and let out an apprehensive laugh.

"You look tense, _darling._ Do I make you nervous?" Michelle tease, and Peter rolled his eyes. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the small of her waist. She blinked, and Peter shook his head slowly from side to side. Michelle placed her hands on his hips like she wasn't sure what to do. Touching was new, it was electric and unexpected. It was what crossed the barrier of Peter and Michelle to PeterAndMichelle. It was secret, and it was theirs. But like everything that was new, Michelle had a somewhat (more so than most things0 difficult time adapting to whatever this was. The Touch.

"Did you just call me darling?" Peter looked like he was actually going to burst. Michelle squeezed his hips and he shifted closer to her until she had to wrap her arms around him. They must have looked absolutely ridiculous, but the good thing about that moment, was that there was no one else there to see. Michelle's cheeks were flushed, much like most times she was around Peter, and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"I hate you." She grumbled into his shirt, and breathed in the scent of him. He smelled like flowers, and it always surprised her, but the mix between the floral detergent May used and his deodorant was impeccably perfect somehow. 

"I know." Peter said, and lifted her chin up. He pressed a delicate kiss to the tip of her nose, and shit- she hated him. It almost made her fume the way he made her heart feel mushy and tense at the same time. A part of her instinctively wanted to push him away and never speak to him again, letting her relationship fall into ruins and herself crumble along with it. But Oeter looked at her, and it seemed like everything made sense. She never needed him for that, she knew this, Michelle could have made sense on her own and she did. It just seemed slightly better this way. She enjoyed being with him instead of away, and that was a new feeling too. But she didn't exactly mind letting him in as long as it was only him.

Michelle gazed up at Peter, her eyes running all across his face. He had gone upstate for spring break a week ago with Ned, and he had a little tan to his cheeks now and she could see his freckles begin to show. 

"I don't hate you." Michelle spoke, and grimaced slightly. Peter let out a chuckle.

"I know."

 

They ended up in their pajamas at 5:00 because it was obviously more comfortable to lay on the soft eating pizza in something other than jeans. Peter had teased Michelle the day earlier about watching a rom-com, and here they were, as if Michelle didn't put Peter in a headlock over it, watching When Harry Met Sally. Which, in Peter's defensive, wasn't actually _that_ bad. Michelle had her head resting in Peter's lap, her body curled up slightly. Peter was obnoxiously (it was obnoxious, it was actually quite pleasant) petting and toying with Michelle's hair. She looked up at him, and he peeked down, he was smiling. She mumbled something about him being a dork

"What's something you've never told anyone before?" Peter asked, and Michelle propped herself up slightly. She pushed her lips out, as if to say she was thinking, and like a look of shame came across her face.

"I read The Fault in Our Stars." Michelle grinned, and Peter shouldn't have looked that shocked, but he did. "And I cried."

"You didn't." Peter gaped, and it was sure pure. She bit down on her bottom lip and nodded.

"Now your turn, and you better make it as embarrassing as what I just confided to you." Michelle grumbled.

"Alright, you know that time I fell in English freshman year?" And Michelle instantly remembered. It wasn't just a trip, or a tumble, Peter full on smashed to the ground making quite the ruckus while simultaneously knocking over their teachers coffee. Michelle teased him for at least a week about it, and she sort of, kind of, loved the way his cheeks would flush red every time she brought it up.

"I really do." Michelle smirked, and Peter let out a bitter _"ha"._

"Alright, so, I had just gotten my powers, like, a week before. I had no idea how to control anything. I was coming back from Ms. Paulson's desk, and my hand just, like, it stuck." Michelle pressed her lips together to avoid laughing. "I couldn't get it off, and Ms. Paulson was looking at me all weird, right? So, I decided, just rip it off. But apparently, it had unstuck in the moments i decded this and I- I just went flying."

"Oh, Peter." Michelle pressed her fingers over her mouth to hide the smiling growing on the corners of her lips. She snickered, and Peter grabbed her oh-so tight and squeezed.

 

Somehow Michelle had maneuvered on top of Peter's lap in his tight grip, the blanket that was draped around them discared on the floor and they were kissing fevently. It wasn't anything like the first time Peter kissed her, that was the closets to a religious experience she ever hopes to get. It made her realize everything she'd ever done before was wrong because it wasn't with him. It was gentle and easy, and their noses bumped a lot. This was urgent and handsy. Peter had found his way up her shirt, and she was pressing her hips down onto his until she heard a throaty groan come from him. It was fun and satisfying. Michelle was the one to pull away first, looking at Peter's flushed face. He was grinning. Peter's hands slid down from her chest to her lower back and his thumbs caressed her skin. She could feel him everywhere. Michelle leaned down, and pressed her mouth to Peter's throat.

There was a knock on the door.

"Peter? I forgot my house key, are you home?" May called from the hallway. Michelle stopped, looking up to Peter with wide eyes. She scrambled off him, and Peter motioned to the closet by the bathroom.

" _Hide!_ " Peter whispered, and Michelle _pointed to her neck_ with raised brows before scurrying off to the closet.

"Yeah, May, I'm here!" Peter said back, and pressed his back against the wall. He inhaled and exhaled three times before May spoke again.

"Well open the door, would you? I have to get back to work."

 _Work_. Peter huffed, he knew May had a boyfriend, he saw them holding hands one night he was Spider-Maning. He knew May was just trying to protect him because of Ben, but it was almost two years ago and he _understood_. Peter peeled himself off the wall and went to the door and opened it.

"Thank you." May groaned, and walked in. She made her way to the coffee table, and picked up the single key next to the old coffee cup. "Next time you borrow my key please put it back, Pete."

He stood awkwardly by the front door and nodded. "Sorry, May."

"Did you eat half that pizza by yourself?" May laughed and shook her head, closing the pizza box and taking it to the kitchen. Peter twitched. Maybe if he thought hard enough she would leave. "I know your metabolism is off the charts right now, but if you're hungry eat something more healthy, alright? Spider-Man has to stay fit."

"Yeah, May. Sorry." Peter clenched his hand into a fist. May walked back to the front enterance, brushing off her coat with a smile. She looked towards him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What's that?" She asked.

"W-what's what?"

"That thing on your neck." May squinted her eyes, and Peter swallowed. She watched his Adam's apple bob, her gaze returning back to his eyes. "What is it?"

"A bruise," Peter touched where Michelle had her lips just a few minutes earlier. "I went out for a bit and got hit."

"On your _neck?"_

"Yep."

May still had suspicion in her eyes, but looked away nonetheless. She grabbed the knob and opened the door. "Well, take care of it." She grumbled. "Love you, Pete." And she was gone.

 

 

"If you could have one thing in the world, what would it be?" Michelle asked, and Peter hummed. May had left 20 minutes ago, and they'd been on the roof of his building for 10. They were sipping the wine Michelle brought, and lying together on her blanket. They were close, and they had been like that awhile. Peter wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into him and sighed. Peter thought. Truth is, he had most things he wanted in the world. He had Ned, and May, and he had Michelle.

"Can I be predictable and say all of Tony Stark's money?" He asked, and Michelle snorts. Peter felt his mouth rise to a smile, a little joy was brought to him everytime he made her laugh, even just a bit. Michelle looked at him, and crawled between his legs. She rested her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his. He moved his hands and hugged her waist.

"You can be, but it's not really what I was going for. Like, you  _could_  have a billion dollars, or you could have a star. A little house in the middle of nowhere? A dog?" Michelle said, she was grinning. 

"I could  _buy_  all that with a billion dollars." Peter joked, and Michelle rolls her eyes. "And still have enough to get you all the books in the world and maybe a bouquet of flowers."

Michelle's cheeks burned hot, and she closed her eyes. A little,  _"ha, ha"_  escaped her mouth, and she held him a bit tighter. Her fingers found their way into his wavy hair, it had curled from the heat of his mask. She wanted to kiss him, it seemed like the perfect moment. She didn't though, she just looked into his dark eyes and got lost. Michelle brought Peter's hand up, and let the pads of their fingers touch, then their palms and she felt them slowly intertwine. It was intimate, and made her feel dizzy. 

"You make me feel like I'm going insane." Michelled breathed, and Peter's eyes fluttered shut. The air around them was dense and humid, and she tried to remember the last time a spring was this warm.

"Is that bad?"

"Quite the contrary." She whispered, and Peter laughed lightly. "Peter, it's the most fantastic feeling."

Peter and Michelle sat like that for a few more minutes, entangled limbs and fingers, small whispers and touches. Michelle thought about why this couldn't have happened sooner, and how this felt like what forever was going to be. Michelle always dreamed of escaping New York with just her and her books, but now she didn't want to think about it if Peter wasn't going to be right by her. She graced her hand across his cheek and he sighed, melting into her. She was soft for him, and then they kissed. Over and over and over. Friendship was good but this was fire.

"I have a book for you," Michelle spoke, and pulled her bag towards her. She finished off the rest of her wine, and pulled out Ariel by Sylvia Plath. Michelle set it on Peter's lap and he picked it up tentatively. Peter flipped through the pages, noticing all the writing in the open spaces and underlined words. "I think you'll like it, and if you don't, then don't tell me because I might have to break up with you."

Peter let out a breathy laugh and nodded. He pressed the book close to his chest. "I'm sure I'll like it." He muttered. "Thank you, love."

"Love?" Michelle furrowed her brows. "I thought I said _no_ pet names."

"Sorry, sweetie." Peter pressed a kiss to her cheek and she grumbled something under her breath. He opened the book and read the first page out loud. 

 

* * *

 

 

" _Mr. Parker._ " Tony spoke harshly, crossing his arms above his chest. "Look at me, look around you. Look at me. What are you _doing?"_

Peter ripped off his mask and let out a heavy breath, he could feel the sweat drip down the sides of his face, and he looked around the arena. Webbing covered most things, some targets were left standing and he was absolutely exhausted. "I- I'm trying to train."

"Oh, is that what it is? I thought it was just a teenager dressed as a _bug_  crawling around my arena!" Tony snapped, and Peter's jaw clenched as he closed his eyes. "You _have_ to do better."

Peter heard that a lot from him, and he looked back up. "I know, Mr. Stark. I know. I'm just really stressed out, this is a _lot."_

Tony walked closer to Peter, and pressed a hand onto his back. "What'd I tell you about calling me, Mr. Stark? Now, come on, you need a break."

"I'm sorry, Tony." Peter had yet to catch his breath. Tony's hand didn't leave Peter's back until they got to the break room. 

Tony motioned for Peter to sit, and he did, letting out a puff of air. He was still in the suit, it was hot and sticky and honestly, Peter just wanted a nap. The Iron Spider suit was a lot different than his old suit, surprisingly enough, and Peter was having a hard time grasping it, and he could tell Tony was getting a little irritated with his lack of motivation to do so. Tony set a cup of water down in front of him and sat beside him.

"I hate this." Tony muttered, rubbing his temples slightly. "My father never did this, so, uh. What's wrong, Peter?"

Peter ran his gloved hands through his hair and looked over to his mentor. When he looked at him he saw his father, and Ben, and it scared him slightly. Mr. Stark was rugged, and mean sometimes, but he only ever meant well and he truly wanted to see Peter grow. When he yelled at him, it was always only out of concern, and Peter always took it to heart as a sort of life lesson to use in the future. Now, Tony was sat beside him, asking if he was alright, with his hand on his back and he almost felt like crying. Having May was wonderful, but he missed his dad. He missed Ben, and the father/son relationship he used to have.

Peter sort of choked up, and he bit down on his lip to try and stop the tears from showing. Peter was looking all across Tony's face, trying to find the words he was looking for. He started to shake.

"I'm scared." He whispered, like it wasn't real, and Tony took a deep breath in. "I only talked about this with Michelle, and I- I feel so weak. I'm so scared."

Tony stayed silent, nodding his head slightly. He picked up the glass of water and placed it in Peter's hand. "It's okay to be scared. It's scary." Tony stood up as Peter took small sips of his water, his arms behind his back. "So, hydrate and mask back up, Mr. Parker. You won't have anything to be afraid of if you're prepared."

 

 

"Hey Michelle, I'm in the car coming back from upstate and I just finished the book. It's sad, you know? I mean, I know you know. But, damn. I liked it though, so I guess you don't have to break up with me. Happy's making googly eyes at me, he loves knowing all my secrets. Anyways, I might sleep in tomorrow, so I urge you to come wake me up for school. I have a Spanish presentation with Ned and I would hate to miss that. Speaking of Ned, can I tell him yet? Alright, bye sweetie. My love? Princess. Oh, and pick up your phone." He hung up, and slid his phone into his pocket.

Peter picked up the book again, and starting from page one, drowned himself in the poems of Sylvia Plath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the grinding scene is dedicated to @pctermj on twitter <3


End file.
